Home
by Jay Hayden
Summary: A oneshot series, featuring Yu/Yukiko oneshots in a timeline where Yu doesn't leave Inaba in the Spring.
1. Stay By My Side

**A/N: I truly love this pairing please leave your thoughts below.**

The snowflakes are falling down as Narukami Yu sits next to his girlfriend, one Amagi Yukiko, in the gazebo on the Samegawa Flood Plains. Its a bit cold but they're well bundled up and Yukiko's dark hair actually looks even prettier with snowflakes being caught in it. He's actually glad she called him out today, he's got something to tell her. So, carefully and a touch nervously, Yu scoots closer to her and says, "Yukiko, um..."

"Hmm?" his red loving girlfriend hums. "Oh, you're probably wondering why I called you out here today! Sorry about that, asking you her so suddenly. I felt a bit awkward going home today..."

Deciding to clarify himself instead of just jumping into what he had wanted to say, Yu smiles warmly and says, "It's fine with me. You should know by now that I love spending time with you."

She lets out a warm laugh seeming very relieved and says a simple, "Thank you." Her dark eyes fully meet his and he blushes a little. He's been with her for six months now, ever since his confession that day at the shrine. And still... He still can't quite understand how she fell for him. But that doesn't stop him from seeing the love in her gaze. A warmth like the fire she can call. He hopes that in spite of the Personas she claims to see spin in his eyes she knows that he loves her with all of them.

"Its actually Customer's Day for me today," she says interrupting his thoughts.

"What's Customer's Day?" Yu asks, this being his first time hearing of it.

"That's a day where the inn's employees take turns being customers," Yukiko explains. "We've done it every now and then for a while, but I decided to participate this time, too. I wanted to see from a customer's point of view if our inn is truly satisfying. So I asked them to sign me up."

"That's a great thing to do," Yu says, smiling and unable to keep his pride out of his voice. Not even a year ago she'd been hoping it would close, now she's taking even further steps to protect it. "You sound really dedicated."

"Y-You think so?" Yukiko asks, turning red. "I was embarrassed..."

Yu nods, smiling at his girlfriend. "Definitely. I kinda wish I could go with you."

Yukiko grows scarlet at his words and turns away for a moment. "I played customer once before too..." she explains turning back. "But it made me a little uncomfortable. It was strange, having mother and everyone else say things like, 'Welcome!' to me. That's why I wanted to stay out a little longer. But I brought it on myself."

Yukiko giggles at her last words and Yu's feeling so comfortable and happy that he leans over to kiss her on the cheek. "It makes sense though. I mean, you grew up there after all. And grew up with all of them, too."

His girl but blushes but then looks at him seriously though light still dances in her eyes, "I told everyone at the inn I hadn't planned to take over as manager..." she confides. "That I had planned to leave Inaba."

Despite his surprise, Yu's voice regains the proud tone. "That was brave of you, Yukiko."

"I thought it would be me finally coming clean to everyone. But they all just laughed..." she continues. "And said they knew already!"

"Did it feel good, them telling you that?" Yu asked, a trifle uncertain of what to say.

"It made me realize how small I was. I was surrounded by good people but I didn't realize that at all. I had myself convinced I had to bear my problems alone..." Yukiko says quietly, looking at the ground. "I lied to myself, looked away from small opportunities... and only put my efforts into leaving it all behind..."

Then she looks at him and her lips spread in a smile. "But after making so many good friends, like you and Chie... I realized something," she says her voice soft but strong. "If I'm going to take one step at a time away from here, every step I use to run will take me some place I don't want to be. And if I keep averting my eyes, one day I might find myself blind to everything..."

She stands up then and stares out towards the frozen river. Yu can't help but notice how strong she seems and how mature she's grown over the past year. Yukiko's still gazing into the distance when she speaks, "When I open my eyes, I see how vast the world is. If I was alone, I think it would be incredibly scary. But fortunately, I'm surrounded by kind, supportive people... Now, I hope I can grow into someone who can support them in turn."

Yu pushes himself to his feet, the bench clanking underneath of him. "You already do Yukiko. You supported me, Chie, the others... I'm pretty sure some of us are alive because of you."

Yukiko turns and stares into her boyfriend's eyes before blinking suddenly. "My Persona...? I see... So I can still change..." she says her voice thoughtful. "Ever since I fell in love with you, I've felt myself changing into someone completely different. I keep finding sides of myself I never noticed before, and I love every one of them. It would make me happy if you did too. Please continue to stay at my side." Yukiko's voice has grown soft and her cheeks have turned crimson now.

Yu knows now is the right time to drop his news and carefully pulls her hands into his. "Of course I love them, 'cause I love you most. And about that... Well I talked to Dojima about something a couple days ago. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I won't be leaving Inaba in March. Or at all, til we go to college. And then I'll come back. That's where I belong. At your side."

"Yu... You're not leaving?" Yukiko says, shock and joy making her voice soft. "You're going to stay here, with me?"

"This town... It's become home to me," Yu says quietly, his face red from embarrassment. "I spent my life moving constantly, never growing to call a house home. But thanks to you, Nanako, Dojima, everyone... This town has become home. And you're where I belong. I love you."

"Yu, I love you too, but what about your parents?" she's trying to contain her excitement should it come back to bite her at a moment's notice.

"They're okay with it," Yu says, a slightly wry tone entering his voice. "It makes it easier for them honestly."

She kisses him then, pulling him close. The snow falls quietly around them holding each other close, looking forward to a future where they walk arm in arm, hand in hand.


	2. Valentine's Day

**_A/N: Bolded text is phone text. Also Yu gets additional dialogue he never had in game. This is just another set up and enhanced scenes chapter but it lays the ground work for things that WILL be important._**

* * *

Slipping out of the futon he's been crashing in for nearly a year, Yu's still yawning when he hears his phone chime. Flipping it open he sees a text from Yukiko:

 **You're coming to school today, right? I want to talk to you and stuff, so I'd like to walk home with you.**

Yu's confused for a minute, he's always in school when its in session a necessity for any top student. And she's never texted him about walking home, they usually meet up on the first floor if they're in the mood, a very spur of the moment type thing. He grins at the thought, its been their way of keeping one secret from their friends. Their secret relationship. Chie and Yosuke had probably guessed by now, they _were_ their closest friends. Then Yu notices the time stamp on the message: 2/14, 2012 5:00 a.m. "It's Valentine's Day," he murmurs. "Right. I have a girlfriend and it's Valentine's Day. How'd I lose track of the days like that? Probably had to do with saving Marie yesterday." He texts Yukiko back:

 **Yeah, I'll be there.**

"My first Valentine's here," he muses aloud. "Like everything with her I'm sure it'll be memorable." He heads downstairs to make breakfast for Nanako and Dojima and then heads for school.

The school day blurs by without much incident, the sole excitement being the posting of exam scores which he'd gotten the top score in. He's not too surprised to be honest because he'd been studying one on one with Yukiko at the library the entire week before exams. As most students pair off and leave, Yu watches Yosuke get more and more distressed. _Not too long now,_ he thinks watching Yosuke and counting down seconds on his fingers.

"Most of the girls are already gone..." Yosuke groans. Yu can't help but smirk at his partner's dismay as Kanji walks in behind them.

"Hey..." Kanji greets coming to a stop next to Yu's seat. "Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just by some themselves?!"

Yosuke's expression of bewilderment at Kanji's lack of social understanding is pretty priceless and all the people in the room aside from him snicker before he says, "Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself."

Kanji, if anything, appears to only grow _more_ bewildered at this statement. "Yeah?" he asks, his tone as blank as his face.

"Man, you're clueless..." Yosuke sighs. "Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today,"

"Sorry partner," Yu says, expression and tone deadpan. "I didn't bring you any."

"I'm not _that_ pathetic!" his best friend snaps. "Come on man. I can get quite a lot! From... Part-time workers at Junes. The important thing is I have any at all!"

Staring at each other over Yu's desk, Yu and Kanji silently ask each other, _Shall you tell him he sounds horribly desperate or shall I?_

"Right Chie-san? Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asks, a hopeful tone entering his still desperate voice and the girls glance at each other. "I see you have some big bags with you today..."

"Wow," Chie says sarcastically. " _That's_ not the sound of desperation or anything... Yeah, I do have some... Right, Yukiko?"

"Oh... Yeah," the girl in red replies staring at Yu as he and Kanji silently thank Chie for doing their task for them.

"Oh sweet," Kanji says, oblivious as ever. "I like candy."

"What makes you think it's going to YOU?!" Yosuke nearly snarls. "It might be for ME!"

"Don't be so desperate!" Chie scolds. "And I brought some, too!"

While they're still bickering, Rise walks in holding a pink bag. "Oh, are you guys handing out chocolate?" Rise asks. "Great timing! Here you go Chie-senpai, for always being so hard working."

"Wh-why me?!" Chie squeaks, getting instantly flustered.

"Because today's for giving out chocolate to people you like, right?" Rise asks, beaming. "Its a great day to say 'Thank you!' to people in your life! Not just your romantic partner!"

"Wow..." Chie muses with wide eyes. "Putting a new spin on things!

"She's so thoughtful..." Yosuke says dreamily. "Must be all those years in showbiz!"

Rise gives giri to everyone including Yu. He notices Yukiko eyeing her suspiciously for a moment but shakes his head slightly to assure her there was no worry. Yosuke looked happy for the first time that afternoon. "I never thought I'd get chocolate from THE Risette... in person..." the boy gushes excitedly.

"Don't make too much out of it," Rise says gently. "Its _just_ friendship chocolate."

"Yeah..." Yosuke sighs, deflating like a balloon. "I figured..."

"This chocolate is really good," Rise chirps. "So I hope you all enjoy it! Well I have some other people to give chocolate to. Bye!"

She departs with warm goodbyes from all her friends, except Yosuke that is who continues to sulk. After she's out Chie remarks to no one in particular, "Wow... Her ability to avoid personal drama is impressive..."

Yukiko looks up. "Oh, Naoto-kun!" she cries seeing the girl at the door.

"What are you all doing together?" the girl detective asks, staring in at her friends.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke asks with a grin as Kanji fidgets next to him. "Today's a huge deal!"

"Ah. I see," Naoto said in a tone that made it clear she did not. "Well, if you'll excuse me."

"She never breaks a sweat..." Yosuke groans. "Uh, well, Kanji... Guess we're spending time with EACH OTHER today!"

"Sure," Kanji says, turning his gaze from where he watched Naoto leave. "Why not?"

Chie looks at Yukiko, who's stood from her seat and sighs, "I totally feel like we missed the train here..."

A red bag hits Chie's desk with a hard thud. "Attention, everyone!" Yukiko declares, a fierce expression on her face typically reserved for enemy Shadows and criminals. "I have chocolate with everyone's names on them here! Please take your candy and go home!"

"Okay..." Kanji says slowly, clearly taken aback.

"If you can't find yours," Yukiko continues, fire still clear in her tone. "Come see me later!" Kanji is still confused, Yosuke looks stunned, and Yu is grinning. His girlfriend is definitely the truest to herself in her fiery moments.

As she walks away, she turns back and meets eyes with Yu. "Um... That means you," she says shyly, her voice gone soft. Then she continues on her way and the door clicks shut behind her.

"Yu-Yukiko?!" her best friend stammers in shock.

"Man," Yosuke says distantly. "Yukiko's being even bossier than normal."

"I-I'm going to make sure she's okay," Chie says quietly and places a brown bag on Yu's desk. "Oh this has chocolate for everyone in it. Take yours and go home!"

"What the hell?" Yosuke asks, staring as Chie runs off. "Talk about being brushed off..."

"What?" Kanji asks, voice still proving he's very confused. "You don't want yours? I'll take it."

"Gah! You moron!" Yosuke grumbles. "Of course I want it!"

"Well," Yu says, pulling himself to his feet. "I've got chocolate to pick up. Later partner. Later Kanji."

"Hold on bro," Yosuke says, putting a hand on his pal's shoulder. "Are you and Yukiko... Y'know?"

"Yep," Yu replies simply. "She's amazing."

"Awesome!" his friend said. "Chie owes me a steak now!"

"Did you two seriously place a bet on steak over me and Yukiko's relationship status?" Yu asks, fondly exasperated with his two friends.

Yosuke nods. "I figured it would happen sooner or later. So did Chie but she had you down for May third. But you'd better go dude. Yukiko was on fire and she's still waiting for you."

Yu bolts for the door. "Right. Tell Ted I said hi guys."

Yu took the stairs two at a time down to the first floor and reached his girlfriend at the normal spot in front of the bulletin board. "You wanted me to walk you home, right?" Yu asks, smiling at his girlfriend.

She smiles mischievously and shakes her head. "I couldn't bring out the chocolate at school so meet me somewhere I can give it to you. Meet me at Shichiri Beach."

Yu gapes at her and she giggles. "Okay," Yu says. "I've gotta run home for my scooter but... I'll be there quick as I can." He leans in to kiss her cheek and they both blush. Even after 7 months they're still pretty shy even if they're comfortable with it now.

"See you soon, Yu," Yukiko promises and they both walk out, Yukiko towards the inn and Yu for the Dojima residence, now able to truly call it home. As Yu climbs onto his scooter and straps on his helmet, he reflects on how much has changed in the last 10 months. He's found a family. An amazing girl to love. Friends he has unbreakable bonds with.

 _No,_ he thinks, buzzing down the highway towards Shichiri. _They are family. A family I found for myself. The_ best _kind._

He reaches the shoreline in no time having gotten pretty much used to the routes since Summer. He sees Yukiko waiting for him on the surf's edge as he pulls up on the side of the bridge. He runs down the stone steps, his feet ridiculously familiar with the steps by now safely able to take them four at a time. As he comes to a stop in front of her, he notices her gaze remains on the water and he gazes out with her, watching the waves and enjoying the cool breeze and salty tang of the air. It feels good.

"I bet you were surprised just now," Yukiko says with a blush, finally breaking the silence and meeting his eyes. "I acted kind of weird..."

"It's fine," Yu replies, smiling broadly at her. "Although our friends know we're dating now so that's one cat out of the bag."

"I thought about all these ways to present it to you," she continues with only a deeper blush, like she'd rehearsed this and had lines to say. "And I practiced a big speech... But everyone was there, and I had such a huge box, and it was hard... This is for you. It's kind of big but..."

Yukiko hands him a massive box of chocolate in pink wrapper. It's so large, in fact, that he needs both arms to hold it fully. "This is incredible..." Yu says warmly. "I don't even know how to thank you enough, Yukiko."

"I wanted to make it myself but everyone else at the inn noticed what I was doing," his girl explains. "First, they just supported me but then they all started helping out... So... It's more like a gift from the entire Amagi inn, instead of me. I only made a little part of it. But... I think it tastes good."

"It's the thought that counts," Yu replies, while silently thanking the chefs for intervening. "And it carries the thoughts of a lot of people. I'm sure that'll make good."

Yukiko giggles at his words. "I'll make it myself next time," she promises. "With _all_ my love poured into it. Will you open it?"

"Of course," Yu says smiling, unwrapping the box. It had a gorgeous, delicious scent and he can't keep himself from digging in even as he shares it with Yukiko and they walk to sit on the stairs.

"That was good... The cooks sure are impressive..." Yukiko says with a contented sigh, sitting next to Yu on the stairs. "But... _I_ wish there was more depth to it. They stopped me, but I should've gone with my gut and used the squid ink."

"Next time then," Yu says suppressing a shudder and smiling at her. "I mean we'll definitely have more Valentine's Days like this one."

"Yeah!" Yukiko says cheerfully. "I think it'll add a layer of complexity to the flavor. They are the same color, after all. I can't wait until next year, so I'll try making it next week."

A silence settles over them then, Yukiko because she's daydreaming happy thought of making delicious squid ink chocolate for her boy. Yu because he's praying to God that she never actually makes said chocolate because he despite knowing how it'll taste he _will_ eat it if she does.

"I'm so glad I could give it to you..." Yukiko says, her voice softly breaking the silence. "I couldn't sit still... I've been thinking about this day for so long... I didn't know if we'd be able to spend the day together, but at the very least I wanted to give you the chocolate... And let you know how I feel. But even this huge present isn't enough to express the way I feel. Yu, my feelings for you are much, much bigger..."

"I'd spend the day together with you anytime, Yukiko," Yu said quietly, his grey eyes meeting her dark brown. "And while I'm always happy to hear how you feel I've known for months. That day at the shrine... I don't think I could forget how that felt... Or your confession a few days later in my room. Or Christmas Eve. Those days, those feelings, are, if you'll pardon the pun, burned into my brain."

"When I was making the chocolate with everyone at the inn," Yukiko says with a blush and a giggle. "I felt like you were with me. As if you were standing right by my side. I had a little daydream about that..."

Yu smiles, despite his own blush, and scoots a little closer to his girlfriend. "You did?" the young man asks, gazing into his girlfriend's eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I'll be the manager, and you'll be next to me," Yukiko begins, slowly turning scarlet. "When a guest comes, we'll welcome them together. We'll say, 'Welcome!' together... And that's how it'll be..."

She shifts a little to look more fully at her boyfriend and Yu says warmly, "I'd like that. Your daydream... Can we make that our future?"

"You think?" she asks him sounding surprised, mouth wide open. "B-But that means... You'll have to be adopted into our family and take our name... Um... It's kind of an important matter... So... I mean, it makes me happy that you want to! But you should... um... think it through. Great, now I'm starting to sweat..."

Yu looks at her, his expression growing more serious and though his voice remains gentle it gains a slight firmness, "I have thought it through... And I'm sure I will again... But, Yukiko, I love you. My future's by your side. I'll support you in whatever you seek to accomplish." A cold breeze picks up then blowing its way across the two teens.

Yukiko's blush becomes luminescent, though whether from the increased cold or his open affection is uncertain. It easily could've been both. "It should be really cold right now... But I don't feel any of that," she says, gazing out to sea.

The waves crashed softly in the distance and gently on the sure. For a moment it was all that could be heard by either teen as their hearts beat in time. But wrapping her hand around Yu's Yukiko broke the quiet once more, "My heart is filled with my love for you. It's so warm... I feel like I'm going to melt. I'm scared that I'm going to disappear."

"I'll never let you disappear, Yukiko," Yu vows quietly. "If it comes to it, I'll always bring you back."

"I love you," Yukiko says. "I love you so much... With all that I am."

"I love you too," Yu says. "And I always will. All of me is in love with you." She kisses him softly and both taste the chocolate they'd just eaten on the other's breath.

Time seemed to stand still as they kissed but after a time in that timelessness Yu pulls away, resting his hands on her shoulders and staring into the eyes of his girlfriend. "I have a question: Do they ever allow high school students to work at the inn?"

Despite enjoying his touch Yukiko is confused. "It happens sometimes, like if one of our waiters or waitresses or chefs has a child of that age who is interested, but it's uncommon," she answers, tilting her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"If I'm going to be aiding the woman I someday marry," Yu says, blushing crimson. "I need some hands on experience working in the inn. So... Could you ask them?"

Yukiko's smile is beautiful when she says, "If that's what you truly wish, I'll ask them. Now kiss me again, we're only this young once."

And so he does, the sun setting into the ocean behind them turning the waters a deep orange. They stayed there, by the shore, for some time neither saying a word simply being together, dreaming of the future's they longed for that seemed so close.


End file.
